


Meetings are Boring

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: They're approaching the hour mark for the meeting and Ana has been hearing the noise for a few minutes now.





	Meetings are Boring

They're approaching the hour mark for the meeting and Ana has been hearing the noise for a few minutes now. *bff...bff...bff* It's so soft that it's on the edge of hearing. She could almost be imagining it. It's driving her a little nuts, actually.

She glances around subtly, first to see if she can pinpoint what's making it, and then to see if anybody else is noticing it. She's not really one for schadenfreude, but if it's driving anybody else batty, then at least she won't be alone. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Angela, Kanika, Jack, Gerard, Gabriel; all of them seated around the table, attention turned politely to the projection of the West African Regional Chief and her briefing on the local situation. A couple of them glance back at her when she looks at them, nothing but the casual eye contact of colleagues all bent to the same task. Surely Jack and Gabriel must be able to hear it? Their hearing is positively inhuman. But neither of them even flick their eyes in her direction, apparently utterly focused on Chief Mahama's presentation.

*bff...bff...bff* Gabriel's fuzzy ears start twitching backwards in increments, flattening slowly to his head in time with the noise. Following a hunch, Ana gets up and circles the table to refill her water. While she pours from the decanter on the side table, she glances over her shoulder to catch Jack’s long fluffy tail curling around the back of Gerard’s chair to thwap at Gabriel. *bff...bff*

When she returns to her chair, a louder *thump thump thump* starts up, in a pattern any cat owner would know intuitively. From his spot between Jack and Gabriel, Gerard heaves the sigh of a long-suffering parent.

At an hour and fifteen minutes--not that she’s been timing it--Gabriel finally snaps with a yowl like an enraged elephant. A single smooth vault takes him out of his chair and clear over Gerard's head to come down on top of Jack. There's a lot of yelling and thrashing, a hard kick threatens to knock the massive table off its posts, and then Gabriel pushes up to his feet to return to his seat with a smug cant to his shoulders.

Jack sits up, tidies his hair with vast dignity and turns back to the baffled hologram of their guest. “Please, keep going.”

Now the absolute picture of professionalism, neither Jack nor Gabriel so much as acknowledges the barrage of looks the rest of them spend the next few minutes shooting around the table. But nothing else happens, and finally they all settle down and get their minds back on business. 

When the briefing finally wraps up and everyone starts clearing off, Gabriel leans over with a smirk so smarmy it’s almost a leer. “Need a hand?”

“I’m fine.” Jack’s voice is toneless. He taps his folders and papers into order and drops them in his lap and then, with a glance at Ana, starts wheeling himself out in the chair.

Gabriel starts guffawing. When Jack turns sideways to get through the door, she can see his tail ziptied to the frame.


End file.
